


The French Cook and the English Prince

by Grimm_Fairytales



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bathroom Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Draco Malfoy, Boys In Love, Dirty Talk, Draco Malfoy Cooks, Draco Malfoy Speaks French, French Draco Malfoy, French Kissing, Harry Potter is a Tease, Hung Harry Potter, Light BDSM, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Masturbation, Pansy Parkinson is a Good Friend, Power Play, Prince Harry Potter, Rimming, Royal Harry, Top Harry Potter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-05
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:07:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 23,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23032198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grimm_Fairytales/pseuds/Grimm_Fairytales
Summary: Harry was raised in a lavish life in his kingdom of Gryffindoria never looking for love. With his best friends by his side what more could he need?Draco did not have the same pleasures. Being kicked from his family for his choice in partners. He leaves France and happens to become a cook for a royal family in England.If you cant take the heat Harry to get out of the kitchen.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 53
Kudos: 281





	1. Green eyes and the doll blush

Draco  
"First day on the job? You'll do fine just don't start crying like the other guy" A large hand was pushed on my back as I was forced into a busy kitchen. The room was covered in white tile with dark wood flooring. Pots, pans, and other helpful kitchen utensils where hanging on the wall just waiting for someone to use. I tie my hair up and walk fast into an empty space in the kitchen. An apron is thrown at me, I catch it before it reaches my face. I tie it on as fast as I can then start to look for things to do. I start to walk towards the counter where a whole raw chicken lays. Before I can reach it a hand grabs the back of my apron.

  
"That's not for you doll" A high pitched voice flows through my ears making me wince. "You're the new guy, right? Well, you get the pleasure of helping me with the appetizers". I look up to find my self staring into the most vibrant brown eyes iv ever seen. "Names Pansy" her short-cropped hair changes loose on her round pug like face, "I'm Draco" I answer timidly, "Well Draco it's nice to meet you" Pansy drags me by my arm to her little station. She stares at the counter trying to think of something worth cooking.

  
"I think a bruschetta would be a good appetizer, who doesn't love bread? It's light and easy to experiment with." I look at Pansy then the vast amount of bread on the counter. I cross my fingers in hoping she won't laugh in my face.

  
"Brilliant idea doll! I'll start gathering ingredients you start cutting the bread" Pansy's enthusiastic tone calms my nerves a bit. We both start to work on the appetizers in silence. Time starts to fly as Pansy and I start to talk. I find out she left her family in hopes of finding a job to support them. She hates the color red, which makes me laugh because Gryffindoria's national color is red. She has a sense of humor I could get used to. I tell her then I was kicked out of my house for my sexual preference in men. Tall ones with shaggy hair and preferably large hands. I love the color green and I have the world's largest sweet tooth. As Pansy and I add the finishing touches on the appetizer a man comes busting through the door.

  
"Appetizers are needed!" The mans voice echoes off the walls of the kitchen straight into my ears. As the man turns on his heels and walks back out the door Pansy takes her apron off and smoothes down her simple gray dress.

"That's us! come on we have no time to waste". I rip my apron off and start to grab for the plates full of bread covered with roasted tomatoes, cheese, parsley, and various oils. Pansy and I make our way towards the main dining hall. I can feel sweat run down my back, locks of my hair fall from my ponytail framing my face. I make my way down a grand hallway filled with paintings as far as the eyes can see. I can only assume the portraits are of past rulers of the kingdom. The last painting in line had a tall man with dark hair that was slicked back, he wore red clothing that looks soft enough to sleep in. The woman in the chair in front of him had the most mesmerizing eyes. As green, as they come, her hair was fire red and worn in an elegant bun on top of her head. What really caught my interest was the man standing next to his father. His hair was a charcoal black and it was as messy as they come. A true rats nest if you ask me. He has broad shoulders and a strong chest under his shirt. Lastly, he has his mother's eyes. The emerald green feels as if they are staring into my soul, reading me like a book. I could not stare for too long before Pansy pushed me along. I enter the dining room with a cart full of food. It was as grand as they come. Not just one, not two but three crystal chandeliers hang from the grand ceiling. The red rug was laid where the table sat but the rest of the floor was a polished wood. Cabinets lined the room with flowers, picture frames and other rich people things lay on top of them. Grand windows show a beautiful few of the sunset and are framed with deep golden curtains. I can't help but let my self get lost in the setting sun for a moment before making my way to the table. The table was long enough to fill a small army. People in fancy clothing with jewels that cost more than my life sat at said table with there nose high in the air. Pansy and I start to place appetizers on the royal family's plates and esteem guests. The king at the head of the table thanks Pansy when she puts down her plate. I walk over the prince and start to put his plate down.

  
"Pardon my reach" I put his plate down then feel a rough hand brush across my face into my hair. My neck snaps to see the prince rolling a lock of my hair in his fingers.

  
"Iv never saw hair as white as yours, its fascinating." The prince's voice washes over me and heats my skin like a warm fire. It's deep, rough and everything I crave in a voice. I watch his hand come closer to my face. A finger grazes my cheek liting a fire under my skin. "Your blushing doll, " He says as he shows off his teeth in a widespread grin. I hurry back to where the plates are and continue on. The blush seems to have stuck to my face because I hear the king give a hardy laugh and smack his son on the back.

  
"Now Harry place nice. He looks like he will catch fire any moment my boy!" Harry's eyes find mine in a matter of seconds. Time almost feels frozen. I can't move, I can't breathe, my heart is pounding in my chest like a stampede. After a second Harry's lips form a genuine smile, I can't help but smile back at the beauty of the prince's face. I look down at the floor start to walk back to the kitchen with Pansy hot on my heels. I give one last look and see Harry's eyes still glued to my retreating form. Out of the corner of my eye, I see the queen wink at me. Dear god, I think I just experienced love at first sight,


	2. Late Night Shame

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys are enjoying the story so far! This chapter does get a little spicy so be ready. If there's something you want me to add feel free to tell me! So I made a tumbler! ( grimsfairytales) feel free to leave me requests and other things (Once I figure out how to use it) I'm also looking for a beta reader!

Draco  
“What the hell was that?” Pansy grabs me by my shoulders and shakes me dizzy.

  
“The prince is just being an arse… a cute arse” My cheeks heat up thinking back as to how close the prince's face was to mine. I could see Harry's emerald eyes up close; they were more beautiful than the painting in the hallway. No painting could ever come close to the emotions that lay inside the green sea.

  
“He was flirting with you Draco!” Pansy high-pitched squeal almost breaks my eardrum “The fucking prince! Wait did you just say cute?”

  
“no what are you blabbering about?” I don’t even know him, he’s probably some spoiled kid that was just making fun of the help. If I did feel anything it wouldn't work” I can’t hide the disappointment in my voice “Falling in love with a prince is just way one for me to get heartbroken.” Now I know what your thinking, Draco you are in love with the prince you said it yourself! Well, Pansy doesn’t need to know that now does she! I’m so fucked, aren’t I?

  
Pansy for the remainder of the night tried to convince me that there was something there. A spark if you will. After five minutes into the rant, I tuned her out and started to wash the pile of dishes we have to do.

  
“Draco are you even listening?” Pansy’s voice broke my trance. I turn to see her with her hands on her slim hips and her head tilted.

  
“I may have tuned you out, what did I miss” I looked back down at the dirty water in search for any more dishes.

  
“Would it be really that bad if you fell in love with the prince” Back to this again are we now.

  
“Yes, it would be, Pansy end of discussion” I let the dirty water wash away and begin to file out of the kitchen.

  
“Fine since we can’t talk about you know who, how about we take a relaxing stroll through the gardens?” Pansy’s grabs my hand and starts to lead me away from the servant quarters.

  
“Are we even allowed?”

  
“Why wouldn’t we be?” She stops pulling me along and just smiles at me. “We work for the castle; we may roam free. We’re not locked in the kitchen or our bedrooms. Our duties are done for today. Have you ever seen any other parts of the castle?” I shake my head no, I was never given a tour around the castle, I never expected one either. I’m a cook, not a guest.

  
“Well the least I can do is show you the garden, it’s stunning this time of year.” Pansy begins to pull me along again. We go through so many hallways to the point where I lost track of how to get back to the kitchen. She drops my arm so she can open a glass door leading to the gardens. Cool wind rushes in and hits me all over. It's refreshing, to say the least. I walk outside and feel my jaw drop.

  
“It’s… beautiful…” Flowers of all colors as far as the eyes can see. Water fixtures lay at every corner, light posts lining the gravel path. Tears find their way into my eyes; I try to blink them away but some escape and roll down my cheek. “Draco are you ok?” A soft hand touches my face rubbing away a tear.

“Yes, I’m just a little overwhelmed by the beauty… my family back in France had a beautiful garden, of course, smaller than this one but similar.” My breath gets caught in my throat. I don’t want to remember them. My parents have done enough damage to me, they won’t have the pleasure to do it anymore.

  
“Tell me about your family. You spoke very little of them.” We start to walk on the path away from the castle.

  
“All you need to know is they are fake people. They will do whatever they can to get what they want. They can’t except change… Not even in their own son”. I take a deep breath in, there not worth the pain and suffering anymore Draco. They won’t change their minds and I accepted that a long time ago.

  
“I’m sorry your parents kicked you out of the house. Just for being gay” Pansy drew me in for a hug, she is shorter than me but it felt warm and inviting. We continue to walk the garden in silence. We have a great view of the stars, not a single cloud in sight. I poke at Pansy’s side.

  
“Do you see those groups of starts?” I point to them with a grin. “That’s the Draco constellation” Pansy punches my arm and laughs lightly.

  
“We better start to head back in. Don’t want to stay out too late” Both Pansy and I head back to the castle. I make Pansy escort me to the servant rooms because know I would get lost. She pokes fun at me for having no sense of direction.

  
I toss and turn for what feels like hours in bed. Every time I try to sleep, I see those vibrate green eyes staring down at me. I try to think of everything else but him. I roll on to my back and close my eyes. He’s not even that attractive Draco, you can do this don’t think about him. I start to drift off when I imagine Harry again. He’s smiling down at me, his face is inviting and soft. Dream Harry runs his hands through my hair, I can’t help but sigh and nuzzle my head into his hand.  
“You look stunning doll” His voice washes over me like hot chocolate on a cold night. I snap my eyes open and rip the sheets off of me. My skin feels too hot, my clothes start to cling to my body. I can feel the sweat drip down my neck and run the length of my back. I look into my lap and see my cock making a tent out of my sleeping pants.

  
“You have to be joking...” I let my head fall into my hands with a dramatic sign. Well, only one way to take care of this. I push my pants to my thigh and watch my cock spring up and hit my belly. I spit into my hand and start to run my warm hand along my shaft. I rub my thumb over the head and spread the pre-cum around making it slicker. Harry's smiling face creeps into way into my head again. This time I let him stay.

  
“Oh fuck” I could only imagine how Harry would be in bed. Hard and punishing or genital and loving. I climb onto my stomach and raise my butt into the air. I suck my finger in and swirl my tongue around the digits making them wet with spit. I release my fingers from my mouth and bring then towards my plush arse. I continue to pump my shaft and start to rub a slick finger around my puckered hole.

  
“Open your self for me doll” The Harry in my head eggs me on making me wish the real Harry was the on fingering me open.

  
“Oh god, Harry yes!” I slowly slip in one finger wishing it was Harry's cock splitting me open. My channel clings to my finger in an intense hot grip. I bite my pillow to keep my moans from being heard. I had in another finger and start to scissoring them. More pre-cum leaks from my cock soaking the bed under me. The hand on my cock moves faster has I start to pump my finger in my arse at an almost punishing pace. I scream out into my pillow as I find my prostate and continually abuse it. I feel pressure building into my core, I know I’m not going to last much longer. I run my thumb over the head again and give one more flex of my fingers. I release a long moan and ruin the sheets with cum. I roll over away for the puddle of my own mess in a boneless heap.

  
After a moment or two of getting some air back into my lungs, I get up and strip my sheets and my clothes for that matter. I change into a pair for fresh pajamas and make my way towards the laundry room. I felt shame wash over me as I dumped the laundry in a dirty basket for someone else to wash. I just masturbated to the prince’s image, someone who is well out of my reach. I walk to the kitchen to get some water and a quick snack to hopefully put me to bed. I need this night to end for my own sanity.

  
I fill my plate with a few slices of bread and some cheese. I turn around and open the door only to hit something that must have been coming in. I back away from the door and let the stranger enter the kitchen. Nonother than the man I just wanked my self to walks through the door.  
“Prince Harry? What a lovely surprise”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always thanks for reading and feel free to leave a Kudos and a comment! Love ya'll!


	3. The blushing doll

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone sorry for the long wait, iv been going through some stuff recently. I had a ton of school projects, papers, and tests. The carona also hit my town so iv been locked inside going stir crazy. I also broke up with my boyfriend. With all that was going on, I didn't have time to write nor the motivation. I am not giving up on this fic it's my baby!  
> I also recently got a beta reader special thanks to Drew Strider my beta!

Harry 

Dinner is well over and I still can’t get him out of my head. I haven't seen him for hours but the image in my head is still sharp. I don’t even know the doll's name! His skin was so pale he looked as if he walked off a self from a porcelain shop. His hair was so blond it was almost white. The only color on his face was that delicious blush I wanted to lick off and his cold silvery blue eyes. They looked like a sea in the middle of a storm. So much emotion swirling around, once in while lightning would strike. Just thinking about him gets me hard.

“Harry!” Hermione yelled coming out of the castle’s library. Ron was hot on her heels carrying an arm full of books that look ready to fall over any second. Ron is my personal knight and my best friend; his family has been loyal to the family for decades. We have been close since we were babies. Hermione comes from a more poor family but has a brain bigger than me and Ron combined. My parents have always welcomed her with open arms even when I first made friends with her. She keeps us out of trouble… most of the time. She's the brains in the operation and were her loyal servants. 

“Hermione, Ron” I give them a cheeky smile as they fall in step with me. We walk in silence towards my bedroom. My mind wanders back to the cook. I couldn’t help but want to reach out and touch him. I've been known for acting on impulse. Touching his soft skin sent bolts of electricity through my veins. 

“Mate what you smiling about over there” Ron’s voice cuts through my train of thought.

“The server today, the pale one with silky blond hair. I can’t get his blush out of my head.” I let my head fall into my hands as I let out a tortured groan. 

“He’s the new one, right? From France or something” Hermione chimes in looking up from the book in her hands and closing it rather dramatically. 

“Yes that one, His skin is so soft and he smells of fresh bread and roses,” I say like a lovesick puppy. It’s almost pathetic. 

“You have it bad mate” Ron smacks me across the back then laughs at my pain “Are you planning on doing anything with this new obsession?” He wiggles his eyebrows at me. I can’t help but want to punch him. 

“I would like to get to know the doll before I come to any drastic measures. All I know is he's from France, he can cook and I want to shove my cock into him till he screams” Hermione chokes on her spit and snaps her head round to stare at me as if I summoned a demon.

“Harry have some manners!” She slaps my arm and continues walking. Ron laughs so hard tears form on the corner of his eyes. 

“Yes Harry have some manners when you stuff the boy full” Ron sticks his nose into the air in mockery. 

Ron and I laugh running away from Hermioni who is swinging a rather large book at our heads. 

\----

“I've never seen you interested in someone” Hermione looks up from her book and gives me a look. “What made you change your mind” 

“I don’t have a crush on him as a child would! I just like the way his whole face turns bright red, or how you can see almost every emotion in his steel-grey eyes.” Ron and Hermione look at each other then turn to look at me. 

“Sure Harry you don’t have a crush on your doll” Ron rolls his eyes at me and goes back to staring out the window. Hermione gives a small wink and a giggle before going back to her book. He’s like a magnet, my mind keeps going back to him every chance it gets. I can’t help but think about him. I only saw him for a quick moment before he ran back to the kitchen. I wouldn't mind talking to him again, getting to know everything about him. Shit… maybe I do have a crush. 

\----

All I can think about for the remainder of the night is him and this blooming crush that's filling my head and heart. Every time I think about him my skin gets hot, my heart rate picks up, it becomes hard to breathe, and I feel oddly happier. I have no idea why I'm so drawn to him. I've never been interested in anyone else. No one has ever caught my eye, male or female for that matter. My love life is nonexistent and I liked it that way. Now all I want to do is be around him, I want to watch him smile, I want to hear his laugh. I want to be lost in his existence. 

I lay in my bed just replaying the way his blush spread across his cheeks like a wildfire. I can feel my cock start to fill. I can only imagine his delicate little moans coming out of those plump lips. I start to take my pants off before there's a loud knock at my door. I scramble to put my pants back on and throw a blanket on my lap. 

“Come in” I try to keep my voice as monotone as I possibly can. A maid peaks her head around the door. 

“Prince Harry, your father has requested that you meet him in his study.” The maid shuts the door too quickly before I can even reply to her. I make myself out of bed and slowly make my way to my father's study. My cock softened the moment the maid walked in, thank Merlin, I don’t want to walk around with my prick standing tall. 

I pushed the large door leading into my father's study. The room is lined with bookshelves that touch the ceiling. A desk sits further back in the room with a deep brown chair and a plush red rug under it. The large windows behind my father's desk were drawn closed with the heavy red curtains.

“Harry my boy! Sit sit we have something to discuss” my father gets up and points to the chairs in front of the desk with a smile on his face. I cautiously make my way over to a chair, I give my father a skeptical look before I finally sit in the chair and lounge back. He sits back down and plays with a pen for a moment before speaking.

“Harry I know you don’t want to think about this but I have. Your mother and I won’t be around forever.” My father looks up through his eyelashes with sadness floating in his eyes ``As you are the only Air to the Grifindoria throne we need you to start looking into someone who will rule by your side” he straightens up to full height and gives me a look. I know that look, it’s not a look of a father giving to a son it’s a look of I have no matter in this say. I sigh dramatically and look at the floor. I've never really been interested in anybody. People either only want me for the money and fame or are just too enveloped in themselves to have a conversation. I've only ever needed Ron and Hermione by my side.

“Harry, you know we will accept whoever you chose, man or woman. Your mom wants to throw a party to help you choose for a partner. I think it would be a good idea, even if it just means looking at options' ' he walks around his desk to stand next to me. I continue to stare at a spot on the rug. I feel a hand fall on my shoulder and give a squeeze.

“We will be happy with whoever you choose. Get some rest, your mom wants to discuss party ideas tomorrow at breakfast” with that, my father walks out of the room leaving me to comprehend what was just said.

After what feels like an hour I finally stand up. My body feels stiff and tight. I make my way towards the kitchen in hopes of getting a late-night snack. I don’t normally stress eat but some treacle tart sounds amazing.

\-----

I don’t remember the last time I was in the kitchen or even near it for that matter. The smell of bread fills my senses making my mouth water. I push on the door only for it to not budge. I push again for it to finally open. I walk through and see a blushing doll staring at me on the other side

“Prince Harry, what a lovely surprise” his whole face lights up bright red. I feel a grin forming on my face, my heartbeat quickens and dirty images of blondie bend over a counter fill my head. 

“Doll! I’m so glad to see you!” I step more into the room and give him a peck in the cheek. I make my way towards the pantry and start to dig through trying to find something to eat.

“Why does everyone call me doll!” The little blondie stomped his foot like a brat. I hope he's a brat in bed, which would make it so much more fun. 

“Because you look like a porcelain doll right off the shelf” I answer blandly not to find anything in the pantry. I make my way towards the counter and start to cut my self some bread.

“Well, the name is Draco!” I look up to find Draco’s blush has bled into his neck. I can see a storm forming in those beautiful grey eyes. 

“Draco, a beautiful name for a beautiful doll” I gave him a saucy wink then continue on with cutting bread. Draco huffs and adjusts the plate in his hands. I finally get a look at him. He's not tall by any means, I would say around five foot six. He's skinnier than anyone I've ever seen but his arse is not skinny by any means. It’s deliciously plump, it looks as if it would jiggle if he ran or if I gave him a firm spanking. He has a figure that any woman would kill for. It’s like staring at a statue of a goddess. The last thing my eyes were drawn to was his nose that he was pointing into the air. It was slightly upturned and looked as if it deserves to be kissed. He gave off a very elegant omen. I gather my bread and walk towards the door. Before I reach the door I turn towards my blondie and run my knuckles along his blushed cheek. His eyes shoot up to look into mine. I can see every emotion that lay in them. It feels almost euphoric. I want nothing more than to sweep him up to my bedroom and show him what I'm capable of but on the other hand, I want to lead him through the garden and have him tell me everything and anything that goes through the blond's head. 

I think back to what my father said to me about finding someone to rule with me. Maybe Draco can be that one. I can’t get my hopes up high just yet, I barely know the cook but with how my heart almost explodes out of my chest when I'm near him, I would give him a chance. I force myself to snap out of my trance and retract my hand. 

“Sweet dreams doll” I whisper in his ear and let my lips graze his cheek in a final goodbye. I finally walk out the door with the world's largest grin on my face. Oh, doll you will be mine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always leave a kuto and a comment! I love hearing your thoughts on the story!


	4. Party planning and never ending questions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heres the new chapter I hope you guys love it cause I loved writing it! I always love to see your guy's comments. Iv thought about making a tumbler/insta so you guys could give me prompts to write or just ask me questions. Tell me what you think about it in the comments! Enjoy!

Harry  
The sun shines through my open currents and straight into my eyes. I roll away from the sun and pull the blanket over my head. I have no motivation to get out of bed and talk to my parents about a party that’s meant to find me the “one”. A loud knock comes to my door. Whoever is one the other end does not even bother to wait for my response before opening the door.

“Your highness, your parents have requested that you come and join them for breakfast this morning. Breakfast will be ready in an hour” the maid slams the door shut vibrating everything in my room. I groan and throw the blankets off me, losing my source of heat. I slowly stretch and feel my bones pop back into place. I trudge towards my tub and start to fill it with hot water. If I’m going to deal with my parents I’m going to take my sweet ass time.

Once the tub fills, I strip and start to climb in. The warm water relaxes my stressed muscles. Maybe if I get lucky I’ll see Draco during breakfast. Teasing him is my favorite part of the day, watching that blush just slowly creep up his face, the way his eyes can’t hide any emotions when he looks at me, and when the bratty side comes out to play. I want nothing more than to bend him over my knee and spank that plump arse till it’s as red as his face. I feel my cock stand proud between my legs. This time I won’t be interrupted from my fantasies.

I hiss when my cold hand touches my cock. I slowly start to work my hand up and down the shaft. Imagines of Draco pop into my head. Some of them are of him bouncing on my cock like the good boy Draco is. His mouth wide open and each time he bottoms out a beautiful moan fills the room. His hards are tied together and his hair is up in a loose ribbon. I can imagine the bruises my fingers would leave and how bright love bites would appear on his porcelain skin. Other images of Draco on his back come up. His long hair spread around him like a halo. He’s blindfolded and tied to my bed begging for his release. I’ll give it to him in due time. Only when I had mine first. I pump my cock faster and run my thumb over the head spreading pre-cum. a moan escapes my lips and I work closer to cumming. What really set me over the edge was the through of Draco on his hands and knees. My body is covering his small woman- like figure. I pound into him with no mercy, my fingers tangled in his almost angelic hair. I want nothing more than to sink my teeth into his skin neck, claiming him as mine and only mine. His arse would be red from the spanking I gave beforehand. He would always beg for more, he could never get enough. My body tenses as cum finally spills over my hand into the now lukewarm water. All the muscles in my body relax as my cock softens. 

I slowly make my way out of the tub and start my normal morning routine. Brushing my teeth and trying to fix my unruly locks (it never works but I try anyway). I pick out a crisp white bottom up shirt and a pair of freshly pressed black slacks. I look in my body length merrier one last time before I make my way towards the dining room. My mother and father are already seated in there place by the time I make it in.

“Harry!” My mother stands up to greets me with open arms, I rush over and give her a kiss on the cheek and a warm hug. I nod towards my father in acknowledgment. We take our places at the table and wait for breakfast to be served.

I stare at the door hoping my little blondie will walkthrough only to be disappointed when a girl with short black hair comes in instead with the dining cart. I slouch in my chair like a child who didn’t get what he wanted for his birthday. I keep my eyes on my plate and wait for my food. IA delicate pale hand comes into my vision. I snap my neck to see my blushing doll. He smiles down at me then starts to back away. I grab his hand and realize how much bigger mine is in comparison. His hand just fits in my palm. My fingers curl around the bony appendage.

“I missed you Draco, thank you for this lovely meal” I bring his hand to my lips, I can feel his pulse quicken under my fingers. I give a small wink before letting go. A small smile forms on his lips along with the signature blush. 

“It’s nice to see you again prince Harry and your welcome” he gives a bow and walks out of the room with an empty dining cart. I look up at my parents to see them already staring at me. I feel my face heat up and my palms get a little sweaty. I laugh out of sheer nervousness and pull at the collar of my shirt. My mother coughs into her hand and my father just smiles at me then gives a wink. 

“Harry I know you don’t want this but It’s what’s best” my mother pauses to reach across the table and grab my hand. “We love you with all of our hearts, but you need to find someone to rule with you. Preferably someone who has a brain. We will love anyone you choose sweetheart, we just want someone who will make you happy, that's why we want to throw you this party! It will help you decide to even just help look at potential lovers. We want what's best for you and the kingdom.” My mom's grip on my hand tights before she lets go and continues to eat her breakfast.

“We will even Invite the cook you have been eyeing if that will change your mind”. My father gives me a smirk. He knows how to play this game, I now he does.

“If Draco will be there I’ll be there but I can’t promise I’ll talk to anyone else” I stubbornly cross my arms and watch my parents exchange glances.

“Deal” my father stands up and puts out his hand. I look at it for a moment before shaking it.

“Deal” we continue on with breakfast, my parents creating a list of people to invite and when it should be held. I tuned them out and continued to eat. Once I finish I leave my parents to continue discussing the party, in hopes to find Ron and Hermine. I take my time walking along the long always towards the library. Or as me and Ron like to call it “Hermines home” She practically lives there, I’m surprised she hasn't read every damn book we have. I must have not been paying attention to where I was going cause the next thing I know I bump and knock then over.

“I’m so sorry, I was not watching where I was going” I looked down to see my Draco on the floor. I rush down and help him back up.

“No need to apologize, your highness, I should have been paying more attention” Draco finally gets to his feet and brushes off his pants 

“Please call me Harry, I hate formalities” I brush a stray hair out of his face. I can’t help but wrap my hand around his cheek. Draco’s hand covers the mine, their ice-cold compared to mine. I watch his eyes close and his shoulder relaxes.

“You are the most beautiful thing I've ever laid my eyes on, the starry night cannot compare to your beauty” Draco’s eyes snap open and stare into mine, the most stunning smile forms on his perfect peddle lips.

“Thank you, Harry” my heart beats in my chest as if I ran a marathon. I want nothing more than to stare at his face for the rest of the time.

“I was going to the library, would you accompany me?” I let off of his cheek and hold out my arm in hopes he will grab it.

“I mustn’t... I have to prepare lunch in an hour” his perfect smile falls and so does my heart.

“You are excused from your duties today and if anyone says a word about it, they will have a little talk with me. So with that said, will you come with me?” I hold out my arm again but this time Draco takes it and to my surprise, he stands on his tiptoes and kisses my cheek.

“Shall we go Harry” I lead Draco through the winding halls till we reach the library doors. I give him a wink and push the door open. I spotted Ron and Hermione right away. Draco and I walk over to where they’re sitting.

“Guys this is Draco, Draco this is Ron and Hermione” Draco gives a shy wave and an adorable smile. 

“It’s nice to meet you Draco, iv heard a lot about you” Ron gets up and shakes Draco’s hand then gives me a wink. I roll my eyes at Ron and give him a "friendly" punch. 

“It’s lovely to meet you Draco” Hermione gets up and walks over to Draco with her arms open. They give hugs but do something completely unexpected. Draco gives Hermione a kiss on the cheek then does the same to the other. Hermione does the same, I feel the sick taste of jealousy fill my mouth. Hermione must have noticed. 

“Harry do calm down, In France, this is how people exchange pleasantries.” She waves a hand at me to sit. I pull out a chair for Draco right next to me.

“Is it true that’s how you guys say hello?” I try to whisper but it comes off forced and louder than I hoped.

“It's not exactly how we say hello but it’s just what we do. We do it to strangers, family, and friends. How many kisses depend on how close you are to them” Draco pauses for a moment to think then continues “If you’d like I could teach you some French and teach you about French culture so you're not in the dark nest time.”

“I would like that if it means spending time with you” I watch Draco's eyes light up, it’s stunning to see.

“Draco if you don’t mind, I would love to learn as well” Hermione cuts in, I knew she would want a piece of this, I can’t blame her for it knowledge is her gift.

“I have no problem teaching you guys! Ron are you interested?” Draco looks over to Ron who is staring into space with a bored expression on his face.

“Thanks, Draco but I’m good, I couldn’t learn a new language even if I tried. I also have some new techniques to learn” with that Ron gets up and walks over to the window with a book on sword art. It’s the only book he would ever read. 

“I'm going to get a book as well. I’m not going to waste some free time staring at a wall. Hermione do you have any good recommendations?” Hermione gets up with a smile and starts to lead Draco to a section of the library. With Draco gone I have no entertainment left, I guess since I'm here I could read a book. 

I walk through the aisles and aisles of books only to find my little blonde trying to reach for a book out of his reach. I slide my body right behind his, his head barely reaches my shoulders. 

“Need a hand doll?” My hand engulfs his smaller one, I use my other hand to grab the book he was reaching for and bring it into his reach. 

“Oh thank you!” Draco turns around but I keep him pinned to the bookshelf. I bring my face closer to his. 

“Anything for you” I lightly brush my lips against his. They're incredibly soft and warm. Draco's face lights up bright red. I grab his hand and lead him to a loveseat hidden in the aisles of books. I sit down and pat the seat next to me. Draco follows suit, I shift closer to him to where our thighs touch. He softly opens his book and begins to read. After a moment of watching him, I reach out and start to play with a strand of his hair. 

“Harry please, I'm trying to read” Draco looks at me from under his pale eyelashes and tries to swat my hand away. 

“And I'm trying to look at your face” I smile down at him and continue to play with his hair. Draco goes back to reading his book, he lets me continue on with twirling the strand of blond hair. after what feels like 20 minutes my head begins to feel heavy, my body starts to relax into the couch. I can't seem to keep my eyes open anymore.   
\----  
“Harry, Harry it’s time to get up” I open my eyes to find Draco's face close to mine. His soft hands are cradling my head. I press my face into them and kiss his palm. “Harry lunch is being served”. He says softly. I take his warm hands off my face with much disappointment. 

I slowly start to sit up with Draco's help and shed off the reminiscences of my nap. We walk in silence in the direction of the dining room. Before we go through the doors Draco turns to look at me. 

"I hope to see you later" With a bow, Draco starts to walk away. Before he gets too far I grab his arm and pull him, agents my chest. 

"My family is throwing a party for me to find a potential partner. I may have not known you very long but would you be my date? My family was already going to invite you but I wanted to be the one to ask you. Please Draco your the only one who has ever caught my eye. I want to get to know you... all of you. Every thought that goes through your head, every emotion that you feel, every heartbeat. I want to get to know you and see the real Draco, not the french cook Draco. Please... I beg you" I wrap both of Draco's hands in mine and bring them closer to my chest so he can feel my heartbeat. I watch so many emotions swirling around in his eyes. Tears form in the corners of his eyes and I hear him choke on his words. "Please doll". I give one last plea.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! As always leave a comment and a kudos!


	5. The Past, Present and Future

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay, another chapter! This one has lots of feels in it so get ready. So I made a tumbler! ( grimsfairytales) feel free to leave me requests and other things (Once I figure out how to use it) I'm also looking for a beta reader!

Draco

“Please doll” I can feel Harry’s heart beating under my palms, it feels like when thunder shakes a house during a storm. I feel tears form in the corners of my eyes, I close them for a moment to breathe and let them fall. Harry has been nothing but kind to me, but I don’t understand why? I’m not royalty nor will I ever be, I’m just a cook made to slave away in a kitchen. Why would he want me...? I swallow the lump in my throat, it burns terribly. 

“I’ll come if it will make you happy” I look up into his stunning green eyes, they light up at my words. I feel myself being pulled into a bone-crushing hug, I rest my head against his chest and let myself enjoy the warmth and security of Harry, the man I've grown to love in no time. Love is a tricky thing, I barely know the man and I'm ready to fight the world with him. I'll let myself enjoy this one moment but I can’t get my hopes up high. Harry belongs with someone of equal status, someone who can offer him an heir to the throne, not a boy who was kicked out of his house for being gay. I’ll let myself enjoy spending time with him at the party because I know after that it will be our last together. Harry’s warm hands and soft words bring me out of my thoughts.

“Where were you beautiful, you looked so far away” Harry still has his goofy smile on his face, I can’t help but fall deeper into this pit of love. His eyes are so bright with happiness It warms my head more than any sun can. I can't tell him the truth he will only create false hopes and aspirations.

“I was just thinking of what I have to wear to the party, I might have to go out and buy something” I give him a small smile then a light kiss on his cheek and detach myself from him. “I must get going, you have lunch to attend to” and with that, I turn on my heels and make my way towards Pansy’s room, I need to tell this to someone or else I'm going to lose my mind!

\----

When I finally get to Panys room I start pounding on her door.

“Open up Pans! We have so much to talk about! It involves the prince...” The door swings open with Pansy on the other end, she has a crazed look in her eyes. Before I can back away she reaches out and grabs me by the college of my shirt and pulls me into her room. It looks a lot like mine. It’s a simple space. A small dresser on one wall with a jewelry box sitting on top, a twin-sized bed on the other and two small windows on both sides of the bed. We were allowed to add our own flair to the rooms. Pansy added a full length merrier, lots of photos of what seems to be her and her family and some pretty flowers. She walks me over to the bed and makes me sit then she climbs on as well.

“So what's going on with your prince!” Pansy grabs my shoulder and shakes me violently I might add. Once I regain my vision I tell her everything that went down just earlier today. By the end of it, my cheeks are burning hot and I'm playing with the ends of my hair. It’s a nervous habit I developed years back. 

“Draco he likes you! Oh my god, this is like a fairytale! You're a real-life Cinderella!” Pansy covers her mouth and proceeds to squeal. “We need to start looking into what you're going to wear! How you're going to do your hair! This is amazing, I'm going to make sure Harry can't take his eyes off of you!” Pansy’s smile drops once she takes one look at me. “Why aren't you happy about this? A prince, a HOT prince likes you! What’s not to be excited about?” She lays her hand on top of mine and gives it a squeeze. “Draco what are you worried about?” Pansy’s voice softens, it only makes me want to cry more. I take a few moments to collect the right words in my head and to make sure no tears will fall from my eyes.

“It’s the fact he is a prince... he should be with someone who is of equal status and who knows what the hell they're doing in life, who has end goals and opportunities, not a runaway who got lucky finding a job as a cook. As much as I would love to have him whisk me away on a white horse into the sunset it’s not going to happen, it's not meant to be. I can't give him an heir, I know nothing about English politics! What if his own people turn on him because he's with a man! What will his parents think? I won't be thrown away again because of my sexuality… I cant be tossed away again” I lightly touch my cheek to find it’s wet, I look up at Pansy and feel a sob break it’s way through my throat. 

“He deserves better than a low life cook… he deserves better than me. My parents were right, people like me don’t deserve love nor will we find it” I lay my head in my arms and let myself cry. Pansy wraps her arms around me and slowly combs my hair with her fingers while whispering into my ear.

“Draco you deserve to be happy to, let this fairytale come true. Draco you have so much to offer him. You're incredibly smart, you are amazingly stunning. I mean have you looked In a mirror, you're a great person to be around and you're a fast learner. I bet you could learn politics in no time. As for children, why not adopt? There's plenty of kids who need warm loving homes?” Pansy lays a kiss on my forehead then rests her cheek on my head. “Go to the party and show him and yourself that you two would be amazing together. He clearly likes you so run with it darling” Pansy lifts her head then takes mine in her hands.

“Myt life was not made to be a fairytale... I don’t know Pansy…”

“Prove your family wrong! Fuck them! You are so much better than them. Prove to them that you can find love and your going to rub it in there faces that you married a fucking prince. Draco you're letting them win, you're letting them tear you apart. Stop letting them hurt you from afar. Do you really want them to continuously ruin your life? ” Pansy wipes my tears then stands up from the bed

“We are going to go shopping, we are going to find you a suit that will make the prince want to lock you in his bedroom and never let you leave” She extends her hands and gives me a saucy wink. 

“Your right fuck my parents, Prince Harry will be mine” with that I grab Pansy's hand and we head out. I feel as if something has been lifted from my shoulders and mind. The sun seems brighter, the wind seems crisper everything feels better. 

\-----

We slowly make our way down the winding street looking for a tailor. We stopped in a few shops Pansy wanted to see. A few stops and a dozen shopping bags later we finally come across a tailor. 

“We can't stay out for too long, we have to be back in time to prepare dinner” I have to remind Pansy, if it was up to her we would be out here till the shops closed. As we walk in we are greeted with what I can guess is the shop owner. She's a petite lady who looks to be in her rough 60’s. 

“Welcome in, what can I do for you young kids today?” The little lady walked around the counter to greet us. Her gray hair was pulled into a tight bun with sewing needles sticking out each which way. She has a simple pink dress and a white apron with patches of fabric and ribbon bursting out of the pocket.

“We're looking for a suit for this one, he has a big party to go to and someone to impress” Pansy waves a hand my way then elbows me in the gut. 

“Pansy cut it out” I slap her arm and step up to the owner and offer her my hand.

“I just need something simple, preferably black but if you have other ideas please tell me” The shop owner takes me in the back and starts to measure me. I stand on a raised platform, mirror are lines around the platform giving me a few of myself in every angle 

“You said something about a party and someone to impress.” The lady looks up at me with a knowing look, I can feel my blush spread across my neck and make its way towards my neck. 

“I have a date but I really want to make an impact on him” The lady gives me a wink and pinches my cheek.

“Well, you're quite a good looking man so it won't be hard to make a good impression” We continue on in silence, once she finishes the little shop keeper drags me and Pansy to look at materials and colors for the suit. 

“Draco I think this green would look stunning on you” Pansy pulls out a bundle of soft forest green fabric. I walk over and let it run through my fingers, it feels like a blanket made from the heavens itself. "It would also match Harrys eyes" She whispers in my ear, the shop keeper comes back before I can reply. 

“I think that's an excellent choice, it would complement your skin and hair dear, I'll make a suit out of this' ' the shopkeeper grabs the fabric from Pansy’s hands then holds it up to my skin, she examines it for a moment then makes her way to a sewing machine. “Come back in a week so you can try on the rough draft then we will make adjustments accordingly and bring a white button-down to wear while trying it on.” Pansy and I make our way out of the shop and start heading back to the castle. 

\----

With the sun just barely setting behind us, we reach the castle just on time to help with dinner, as me and Pansy make our way towards the kitchen we are stopped by the king himself.

“Draco, may I have a word with you” The king gives a glance at Pansy then back to me “In private”.

“I'll see you later Draco” and with that Pansy leaves me to my demise, I can feel my hairs on my neck stand on edge, my heart drops to my feet, and I can feel my throat ready to close at any moment.

“Draco I can assure you, you have done nothing wrong so please relax no one is getting fired or worse. I know my son already brought up the party to you and how he would like you to be a guest.” The king and I make our way through the winding hallways, his voice is rough but powerful, it demands obedience and power. I never realized how much smaller I am than him. He's a few inches taller than Harry. I have to strain my neck just to look the man in the eyes. 

“Prince Harry asked me a few hours ago and I agreed to come if it would please him” I bow respectively. I have no idea how to act in these situations. I was introduced to the royal family once and it was only for a brief second, after that, I have no contact with them except when I put food in front of them. No small talk is ever made, not even a hello. I only get thank you’s which is better than nothing. 

“Me and my wife are glad you are making an appearance. Harry is a stubborn boy who has come to the conclusion that he does not need someone by his side. As much as I would love to believe that I know that ruling a kingdom on your own becomes taxing and draining on the body and mind. He needs someone to make sure he keeps his head above water and keeps his impulse control under control. That’s where you seem to come in, Harry has seemed to have caught feelings for you. I don't know where these feelings came from, the boy has never been interested in someone before.” The king looks at me up and down, I feel like I'm on display in a window for all to see and judge, I feel like I'm going to be sick out of sheer panic and fear. 

“I'm sorry for your highness… I never meant for any of this to happen” I can feel tears collect in the corners of my eyes and with each word said my throat burns as if I swallowed fire. I lock my eyes on the floor hoping he doesn't see the depression in my face. I start feeling doubt all over again. I feel the burn of bile rising in my throat, burning a path as it climbs higher. Maybe Pansy was wrong. This is no fairytale, I once again let my self be whisked away on some storybook idea. I can feel my heart start to pound in my chest, I know where this is going to go. I know this conversation, rejection not a new feeling. 

“Draco, why did you run away from France,” The king pauses and turns to look at something on the wall. I lift my head to realize we are in the hall of paintings, I follow the king's eyes and find myself staring at painted Harry, the green eyes in the painting look dull and lifeless. It's nothing like the real thing. His eyes are usually filled with wonder and hope.

“My family was the reason, sir, they did not approve of my choice in partners. Said I was a disgrace to the family name, a disease at best. I ran to get away from them, they don't want me as their son because I love men. I don’t want to be there son if they can't see past my partners.” Tears are freely falling from my eyes, The thought of my family makes me crumble. I feel a gentle hand atop my head, I look up to see the king staring back down at me with hurt in his eyes. 

“I'm sorry your parents did that to you, I want you to know you're safe here in these walls. Me and Lilly have always welcomed anyone with open arms and that includes you too.” The king lets his hand fall to my shoulder and looks back at the painting. ”We have never paid mind to who Harry falls in love with, man or woman as long as they are strong-willed and don't abuse my son for the power and love he brings. With that please be patient with my son, he's an idiot, to say the least, but he has a big heart and will do everything in his power to make sure you are happy and loved. Since it seems my son has only eyes for you we will be seeing each other more so please call me James and If Lilly were here she would tell you the same thing.” James pats my back and starts to head back down the hallway. I turn and reach for his arm. 

“Thank you, sir, I mean James” I let a smile form on my lips, tears are still running down my cheeks but I don't have enough energy to care at the moment. I feel like I can collapse any second. James pats my hand and gives a smile back, we continue down the hallway in silence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always I love your comments and feel free to leave kudos!


	6. Anxiety and Beauty

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is longer than my other ones. As iv been writing this my style of writing has changed. I'm deeply sorry for it. As always feel free to follow my Tumblr Grim-fairytales

Draco

A few months have passed since king James had his talk with me. It’s now May, the air is warm and the breeze is just right, flowers have bloomed and have painted beautiful pictures on the hills. You can always hear people enjoying their day and the soft sounds of children’s laughter.

Sadly, Harry and I haven’t been able to spend much time together due to party planning and preparation. Queen Lily is in charge of this whole soirée. She seems like a woman who knows what the hell she’s doing. Strong-willed, independent and refuses to bend to this man’s world. She’s a wonderful role model for young girls and it's an honor to be even in her presents.

The little time we did spend together I was slowly teaching him, French. Harry is a slow learner but passionate nonetheless. I’ve taught him proper greetings, a few numbers, and basic household items. Grammar was hard to penetrate his skull; he would constantly use the wrong pronouns. He still can’t wrap his head around the fact that in France we have pronouns in-front of almost everything. 

The huge function has taken up most of his time, Pansy has kept me busy along with the tailor. My suit is ready and just in time for the party. 

Tonight, people from all kinds of different nations will come to throw themselves at Harry’s feet and try to seduce Harry into marriage. It’s going to be a clusterfuck of horny young adults and overflowing hormones.

I could never stoop so low as to throw myself at a man I just met.

I didn’t throw myself at Harry so shut up. 

I begin my day by staring at my cream-colored walls feeling the knot in my stomach slowly make its way into my throat. The sun has just peaking its way into my room warming my frigid skin. Birds are chirping but it sounds so far away almost as if I’m underwater, I know I need to get up, great ready and help Pansy cook breakfast but my legs refuse to carry me. My body even refuses to lift a finger.

Dread fills my body like I just inhaled a thorn-bush; it fills my lungs making it hard to breathe and when I do the thorns stab at the walls of my lungs, my head feels ten times more heavy with the weight of how many thoughts are being laid on me. I try to remind myself of my talk with James and Pansy but I can’t help and feel outmatched by everyone who’s going to be attending this party. Men and women from around the world who have years of political strategies and just general knowledge of upper-class politics and manners. My studies only went so far until I was shunned out. I haven’t been to a lesson in a while. These people have riches as far as the eyes can see, they could buy nations while I can barely afford my suit. My French manners seem so foreign to these English folks. Trying to have a conversation with any of them would be pointless, I don’t stand on equal grounds. We would have nothing in common, I don’t fit in their world. I won’t fit in at all, I’ll stand out like a sore thumb. Harry would be much more interested in someone who he can relate to. 

The cream wall in front of me slowly becomes blurry as tears fill my eyes, I wish a hole would open up underneath me and swallow me whole. My body begins to shake as I let myself fall back on to my bed. Maybe if I just lay here Harry will forget about me. The tears break free from my eyes slowly burning a path down my face. A loud knock brings me out of my thoughts. I roll away from the door but the pounding continues. Whoever is on the other end is trying to break in with how hard there pounding my door. 

“Draco open up! Get your ass out of bed now!” Pansy sounds like she’s about two seconds from busting the door down and tearing off my head. 

Just go away. I want to wallow in my misery.

The pounding continues after a moment of gathering all the energy in my body; I force myself to stand and unlock my door. The door flings open to show a rabid Pansy. 

“You’re not even dressed! We need to make breakfast then get your suit!” Pansy takes a second to look at me from head to toe with her arms crossed. She looks so disappointed. 

I probably look like shit. I feel like shit... 

“Did you sleep at all last night darling?” Her voice softens as she steps into the room. 

“No, I didn’t... my anxiety was eating me alive last night” all I could think of last night was Harry and the party. It filled my mind like an ocean, drowning me in its icy waters. 

What if I say something stupid, or just humiliate myself? Thoughts and images of Harry and his esteemed guest laughing at me or flat out ignoring me swarm around me in a swirling tornado. The feeling of nausea consumes me, more tears run down my face as I clutch my stomach. A groan escapes my lips. The muffled sounds of a panicked Pansy slowly make its way into my brain. 

“Draco what’s wrong! Please! Tell me how to help you!” My heartbeat feels too fast, the room is spinning at a rapid pace to where I can’t breathe. Everything becomes white and all I can hear is the muffled words of Pansy trying to make sure I don’t die. 

I finally gather enough oxygen to let out a tortured scream. It sets fire to my lungs and throat. I fall to the floor and let myself openly sob. I curl into a ball and grip the carpet below me to keep me stable and grounded. 

“I can’t do it, Pansy! My life is not a fairytale, it’s a fucking train wreck!” I look up to see her eyes are red and cheeks wet. She froze, unknowing of what to do with me. I wrap my arms around her as we cry together. She wraps her arms around me and crushes me against her chest. Pansy lightly rocks me back and forth in a comforting manner. I listen to her rapid heartbeat slowly start to come back down. It relaxes me just a bit. 

After a few minutes, I finally calm down. I lay my head on Pansy’s shoulder and enjoy the feeling of her nails combing through my hair. 

“Draco let’s get you dressed love, we have a long day” Pansy helps me stand then maneuvers me so she can brush my hair and put it in a bun. She leaves the room with a kiss on my cheek so I can finish getting ready. My body whines every time I try to move, my head is pounding, and my mouth is dry.

Once I’m done, me and Pansy make out way towards the kitchen. Every step I take I feel my bones creak and my muscles protest. Pansy has a hand on my wrists to make sure I don’t tumble to the ground again. 

We reach the kitchen and start thinking of what to make for breakfast. The kitchen is already full of people when enter. Higher up chefs are prepping a roast and creating a menu for what's happening tonight. We rack our brains and decide on a peach cobbler. I get to work in our little corner of the kitchen on peeling the peaches and cutting them, this gives me ample time to finally relax and try to put myself together. I work on my breathing and letting my heart rate come back down from a dangerous speed to a regular human rate. My brain makes its way to Harry and how I’m going to see him, his green eyes draw me in so fast, I’m light a moth to a flame; I can’t resist it. The rational side of my brain finally comes out to play.

Harry wanted you to come, he wanted to be your date Draco have come self-confidence! He wants to get to know you and spend time with you. Let yourself be a happy idiot. It's ok to be scared, it’s human. I can feel the tension in my back melt away as I continue to convince myself that Harry picked me and that I may not be equal but I am someone he wants to be level with.

_ “I want you to be my date” _ , I let a giggle and feel my cheeks heat up like an oven as I think about what Harry said to me months ago. It never fails to call my nerves even if it’s only for an hour. He never fails to make me want to wrap myself in his presence and burrow in him. I want to know everything that will make his eyes shine and make him smile. I want to spend the rest of my life memorizing his laugh and the lines on his face.

“What are you laughing about Draco” Pansy comes over with a pan with the cobbler mix for me to dump the peaches in. I finish cutting the last peach then laying them in. 

“Nothing, just thought about  _ him _ again” I feel my lips smile as my skin becomes heated. Pansy puts the pan in the oven and sets a timer. She lounges at the counter watching me fidget under her burning gaze. 

“I’m sorry about earlier this morning. I spent most of my night thinking about everything that could go wrong. I guess my body finally had enough” I shyly look down at my feet, I can’t look in Pansy’s eyes I can’t stand to see her expression. I can hear soft footsteps make their way towards my figure, Pansy’s pink flats come into my view. I take a deep breath and face my fears. I slowly raise my head till I can see Pansy. Her face is blank of any emotions, her eyes aren’t giving anything away either.

“Draco you have nothing to be sorry about. I get it, you're scared, you have every right to be scared. I just want to make sure you're ok. I know you haven’t been here very long but I love you as much as a friend can, seeing you in pain hurts me. I want you to be happy, I want you to be happy with Harry and I would stop at nothing to make sure that happens. You’re my best friend” By the end of Pansy's speech tears are forming in my eyes for the 500 th time today. I rush over to her and envelope her in a warm bone-crushing hug.

“You’re my best friend too, you’ve been nothing but an amazing person to me. I love you too Pansy, that will never change” we stay like this till someone comes down to tell us breakfast needs to be brought up. We take our timing wheeling the dining cart, smiles are stuck to our faces. We enter the dining room and begin serving. James and Lily both offer me a warm smile. I walk over to Harry and put his plate in front of him.

“I’m excited to see you later.” Harry looks at me with so much hope in his eyes. I give a bright smile back.

“I’m excited to see you too Harry” I whisper so only we can hear it.

“Draco dear could you come here a moment” Lily calmly addresses me, she’s never talked to me before. A pang of fear races up my spine. My back goes straight as a pole on instinct. I bow my head at Harry and make my way towards Lily. I can feel sweat form on the back of my neck when I finally reach her chair.

“You requested me, your majesty?” I bow my head in respect hoping she won’t see the fear on my face. She puts a hand on my cheek then smiles at me.

“Thank you for coming to the event we are throwing for Harry. I’ve never seen him this happy. He looks at you as if you put the stars in the sky. Thank you for lighting a fire in my sons’ heart, with that please continue to make him happy. We can see you have a strong head on your shoulders Draco and it will be a pleasure to get to know you more.” Lily keeps her voice low so James and Harry can’t hear.

“I will do my best, and just so you know… Harry makes me very happy too. I hope this relationship blossoms into something beautiful” I can feel my blush spread to my neck. Lily offers her cheek. I give a small laugh as I lean over and lightly kiss her cheek. In return, I offer mine to hers. I feel her warm lips press against my cheek.

“I would never make you give up your French roots.” She offers me a wink then turns back to the table.

“Where the hell is my kiss!” Harry yells across the door as me and Pansy make our way out of the room. I look over my shoulder to see a pissed off Harry, he slams his fork into his cobbler. I hear Lily and James laugh; I join in and give a wink.

“You got the boy wrapped around your finger don’t you” Pansy elbows me once we make it out of ear reach. I elbow her back and continue to make my way down the hallway back to the kitchen. Since I will be attending the party I am relieved from duties for the rest of the day.

Once we make it to the kitchen me and Pansy whip up our cobbler for breakfast. We sit and discuss how I’m going to wear my hair and if Pansy will be allowed to put a little makeup on me. She won the argument... Once we finish our breakfast and cleaning up, we make our way out to town to pick up my suit.

We enjoy the walk-through town in silence. Children are running through the streets chasing a bug or each other. Birds are soaring through the breeze along with flower petals. Couples are out just window-shopping hand in hand. I watch an older gentleman buy a flower from a young woman with a flower stand. He walks over to his wife and presents the flower. I watch her face light up as she grabs the flower and smells its essence then gives a kiss to her husband. Seeing that beautiful display of love warms my heart and gives me hope for my own love life. I see the familiar banner of the tailor’s shop. We walk and head straight to the counter.

“Your suit is ready Draco '' The shopkeeper name Meredith greets us “I want you to try the suit on one more time just to make sure everything fits perfectly” She leads us to the changing room then pushes me in with the suit. I strip off my regular clothes and change into the suit. I step out to look in the full-length mirrors. I examine my self. Everything feels right, the suit is a stunning forest green, it fits all my curves just right. The green accents my pale skin and blond hair perfectly. Meredith walks up to me with a matching tie.

“It’s perfect” I take the tie from her and offer a hug.

“You look, great sweets. Now go knock prince Harry dead” We all share a laugh. I change back and pay for her services.

\----

Time seemed to be moving too fast for my taste. The party started at five and it was currently three in the afternoon. I just got out of the bath. My hair was dripping wet, I’m just sitting here waiting for Pansy to fix my hair. She won the battle and is planning to put some makeup on me.

Pansy finally comes in from whatever she had to do, with her is a large bag of what I can assume is makeup. She starts on towel drying my hair. She pins it back so it won't get in our way.

“We're going to start with some tinted moisturizer, a little eyeshadow, eyeliner is a must along with mascara” she pauses to take out and examine more items. “some blush and maybe a little lip gloss!” I eye the arm full of things Pansy is planning on putting on my face. I give one last sign before she begins.

After an hour of layers and layers of makeup being put on my face, Pansy finally hands me a mirror. I gasp at my reflection. My skin has a healthy glow, all my little blemishes and lines have disappeared off my face. My eyelids have a faint glittery silver color to them. Along with the grey, Pansy gave me a dramatic cat eye, it shapes my eye in a sleek, sexy way. A little blush and highlighter color my cheeks, giving it some life. What caught my eye was the pink gloss that covered my lips, they seem more plump than usual.

“I look fine as hell” I continue to admire myself in the mirror.

“Draco you look hot as hell, my work here is done. All is left is to change” Pansy lays my suit on my bed along with my shoes. She combs my finally dry hair one last time before making her way out of the room.

“When you change come get me!” She yells through the door. I take my time to make sure I don’t smudge my makeup Pansy works so hard on. I gently put my clothes on to make sure I don’t cause any wrinkles in the freshly pressed fabric. I take a few moments to check myself out. I turn my body so I can see myself from the side. The fabric hugs my arse in all the right areas. It looks plump and ready for a firm grab. My makeup was not messed up so that’s a plus.

“Pansy you can come back in” I continue to check myself out when she comes in.

“If I wasn’t a hard lesbian, I would steal you from Harry, you look amazing!” Pansy swirls her finger to give the hint for me to twirl. I give a dramatic twirl per requested. “You're ready! You're going to kill this party!” Pansy sits on my bed and sighs. “Well, now we wait for the party to start”.

\----

The clock strikes five, a loud ding rings through the castle. The ding vibrates my bones, I can feel anxiety creep back into my body. Starting at my feet and making its way up my body. It feels like I’m slowly walking into freezing water. Pansy must have noticed the telltale signs. 

“Draco it’s going to be ok, I promise” Pansy grabs at my hand and slowly starts to walk me towards the room the gathering is being held at. I feel like I'm on fire and frozen at the same time. We take our sweet time walking. After five minutes or so we make it to the door. On the other side, my beginning or end is. I take a deep breath and slowly open the door.

“You got this love” Pansy gives me one last kiss on the cheek, making sure not to mess up my makeup. I open the door to be bombarded by loud music and an overwhelming amount of people. My breath picks up in the whirlwind of sounds. I play with the edge of my suit as I slowly make my way into the room. It seems no one as noticed me yet. 

“Draco!” Harry's voice pulls me out of my anxiety. I watch him rush towards me what a smile plastered to his face. “You look stunning”. He gives my figure a look before reaching for my hand and pulling me against his chest. He lowers his head to lay a soft kiss on my lips. I give a soft gasp. Harry retreats his face with a blush. 

"I'm sorry I shouldn't have-" I curl my hand around Harry's hand and press my lips into his. Harry wraps an arm around my waist. I feel the warmth of his palm seep thought my suit into my lower back. When we separate, I give a small giggle to see some pink lip gloss has stained Harry's lips. Harry laughs along with me and runs his tongue over his lips. I look over his shoulder to see everyone in the room staring at us, specifically me, with wide eyes, even the music stopped playing.

I’m fucked…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter! Feel free to leave a Kudos and a comment. Don't forget to check out my tumble where I post stupid things and you can ask me prompts and questions! (Grim-fairytales)


	7. This I could get use to

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IM BACK LOVES!!! so sorry for being gone for so long! Finals were killing me in every way! hope everyone is staying safe! love yall!

Draco 

Harry peaks over his shoulder to figure out what I was looking at. He turns around to find a room full of people who are much richer than me, staring into what feels like my soul. I feel my chest start to tighten, the only noise in the room is my blood rushing in my ears. I feel my face burst into flame under all this attention. I slowly start to try to detach myself from Harry’s grasp but his fingers tighten on my sides as he brings me closer. I let out a pitiful squeak that I am not too proud of. One of Harry’s hands weeds itself into my hair, he holds me by the back of my head and looks down into my eyes. He must have sensed my nerves. 

“Don’t be scared doll. No one will hurt you I will make sure of it” Harry gives me a light kiss in the forehead before letting go. We take our time making it back to where everyone was congregated. All eyes are still on me, I can feel them burning it to my skin. My legs feel as if they will collapse under me at any moment, it’s like trying to walk on water. The world feels frozen; no one blinks and no sound is heard. Frozen in time. 

Once we reached the center of the floor the music starts up again as if that little moment in time never happened. Harry’s arms wrap around my frame and draw me in, then starts to sway to the melody. 

The room is beautifully decorated. Flowers of all colors lay on every surface available creating a wonderful rainbow, chandleries covered in what looks like diamonds light up the room. Wooden tiles were placed on the floor to create the dance floor I'm standing on now. The rest of the room is covered in an ornate red rug. 

Harry’s warm hands slowly melt my tense frame till I turn so relaxed I practically become boneless in his arms. I look up at Harry to see him with a goofy smile across his face. I give a small giggle and lay my head on his shoulder. I’m going to enjoy this for as long as humanly possible. 

He spins me around the dance floor then ends the dance with a dramatic dip. I cling to his back and let out a genuine laugh. He brings me back up and starts to laugh along with me. As the next song begins to play, I watch a woman shorter than me with long brown hair pop up behind Harry.

“May I have the next dance?” The witch's voice feels like nails on a chalkboard, threatening to blow my eardrum out and shatter any nearby glass. Her eyes bore into me, lifeless brown orbs that can only convey hate. I watch Harry's face contort into discomfort as she holds out her hand, I feel his fingers dig into my back before letting go. I run a hand across his face and give a warm smile. 

“This party is for you Potter, better get used to the attention” I give a short laugh and detangle myself from the man of honor tonight. He looks at me for a moment longer with sadness in his eyes (he looked like a kicked puppy), then turns to the slut behind him. She gives me an evil snarl then proceeds to press her chest to Harry's and lock her skeleton fingers in his already messy hair. Her baby blue dress left little to the imagination. Her chest looked like It could spring out at any moment. She practically tries to dry hump him. I roll my eyes and proceed to work my way towards the corner of the room. 

Out of sight out of mind. 

I watch other guests either partake in dancing or just sitting around making conversations. They all talk as if they have known one another since the dawn of time. I've never felt more out of place. It’s almost threatening, I swallow the lump in my throat and make my way towards the snack table. 

I look over to see Harry’s new dance partner is a red-headed girl, her dress is a little bit more modest than the last dance partner. It’s a beautiful violet color, I can’t lie. She seems to be trying to make conversation but Harry is not at all there mentally. He keeps nodding his head as if he's listening but his eyes scan the room as if he's looking for something when his eyes finally reach me his face lights up. I give a smile back and continue to the table. 

Eating my feelings won't solve long term issues but I can pretend it can. 

I pick a champagne flute and bring it to my lips. A little booze never killed anyone. 

“Draco! We're so happy you came” Lily's warm voice fills my ears, it’s like a soft melody during summer. She walks towards me effortlessly with King James right behind her. “Are you enjoying yourself, dear?” She tilts her head with so much hope in her eyes. I don’t have the courage to tell her I want to run and hide like a child. 

“I- I am enjoying myself thank you!” I curse myself for letting my voice shake like that. I peer over her shoulder to see Harry dancing with a male, attractive one to say the least. A smile is plastered onto his face as he lets out a hard laugh. Some part of me feels happy for him, he should be enjoying himself, another part of me feels like all hope is lost. It may have been just a fun little moment but all moments must end… just like dreams... 

“Draco are you ok?” Lily's soft hand on my cheek snaps me out of my trance. I look to find both James and Lily looking at me with mild concern. 

“I’m ok, thank you, this is just not my scene. So much royalty in one room can be most intimidating” the butterflies in my stomach turn to a swarm of angry wasps. Stabbing at my sides, slowly working their way into my throat threatening to break loose. I swallow the painful lump as best as I can. My grip tightens on my champagne flute threatening to snap its fragile neck. 

“I understand how you feel dear” Lily smiles at me as if she does know my pain.

Do you Lily? Do you! Cause I can promise you, you have no idea how hard it is to watch someone you have grown to love dance in the arms of someone else who clearly outmatches you. It's like comparing jewels to rocks. No one wants a rock. I know you're trying to be sweet but cut the shit… no one knows what it feels to be me right now… 

“I don’t belong here” that's an understatement, to say the least. I down the flute of champagne in one go then place the empty glass on the table. I wish a hole would open and swallow me whole. I know I had a long pep talk with Pansy beforehand but in these moments I can’t help but feel… outranked, overwhelmed, scared. 

“Draco dear you belong here-” 

“Harry won't stop talking about you. He’s never felt this way about anyone. Draco you belong here more than any of these stuck up airheads.” James lays a large hand on my shoulder and slowly draws me closer “If you think we care in the slightest that you don’t come from royalty you are dead wrong. Lily here was in the same position you are right now” James wraps an arm around his blushing wife and lays a gentle kiss on her forehead. James lays a hand on my head and brings me into a quick hug. “Believe in us, and believe in Harry” 

Ok so maybe she does understand… 

“It's true Draco” Lily takes my hand and slowly walks me to the dance floor. I give a quick look around to see everyone including Harry infatuated with the fact that I am dancing with a queen, beautiful nonetheless.

“I grew up in a very poor world, barely any money to my family name. James met me in town, I was working at a cute little flower shop when he walked in with his mother. I can’t remember what she was looking for but I remember James trying to flirt'' We stop mid-step so she could let out a giggle, she lays her head on my shoulder. “The poor sod tripped over his own two feet and fell face-first into dirt, I think his mouth was open as well” I cover my mouth to muffle my laugh. We stand in the middle of the dance floor shaking with laughter. “As much as he is stupid he's also very sweet, he has a big heart and it seems he passed it on to Harry.” I look into Lily's eyes to see so much love for her husband and son swirl in those green pools. A mother's love is the most powerful thing on this planet. It brings tears to my eyes to remember I've lost that love. Lily must have sensed the uneasy, she lays a delicate hand on my cheek and gives me a sad smile. 

“Whatever is causing you so much stress needs to be let go Draco, we can’t carry burdens the rest of our lives, they only cause us to drown” There's so much care in her voice as if I was family. 

We continue to dance for a while longer before Lily halts in her step. She takes a step back and comes to full high. She's still shorter than me, only coming to about my chin but she holds so much power behind those eyes it’s hard to not feel some intimidation. 

“Draco I want you to know that we think you're a great partner for Harry, I hope having this knowledge calms your anxiety. We know you will be great darling, give yourself some credit, you're much brighter than you think. Harry is over the moon for you, please let yourself enjoy this night. Giving yourself a heart attack won't solve anything” She lightly kisses my cheek before presenting hers to me. I lightly kiss her cheek back and thank her for the dance. I feel as if a small weight has been lifted from my shoulders. I do need to give my self more credit and just say fuck it and enjoy myself. 

As I slowly make my way off the dance floor I accidentally bump into someone 

“I'm so sorry” I put my hands up in a defensive way. I take a step back and look down to see the whore who practically tried to suffocate Harry in her cleavage. I drop my hands and proceed to cross them over my chest. 

“Watch where you're going peasant” The little slut flings her greasy hair over her shoulder and flashes an ugly smile. 

“I’m so sorry I didn’t mean bump into the loch ness monster but this peasant who Harry wanted here personally should be more careful, not the ditzy slut who stuffed her bra and needs to get her bumpkin's teeth fixed” I lean down and stare into her angry eyes. I know her type, the kind who wants to have no brains, have everything done for them. She never wants to lift a finger and my heart goes out to the poor boy who falls for her trap but I know Harry is smarter than that. 

“Why would Harry want an uncultured swine roaming around his kingdom? Harry deserves someone who is in the same class not a little dirty boy” The witch crosses her arms over her exposed chest. She looks so proud of herself it's truly sad to know the biggest word in her vocabulary is uncultured. 

“I may not be in the same class but at least I can offer him intelligent conversations, and real emotional support. I don’t need a pair of boobs to be considered sexy to Harry. All you can offer him is an empty brain and a greedy heart. You only want Harry for his family's money, power, and what lies between his legs.” I take a moment to see her face contort into anger, she knows I'm right and it scares her. Reading her motives is like reading a children's book, it's right there in bold colored font. 

“You are nothing” She hisses through her teeth in an attempt to threaten me. 

“I may be nothing right but you will become nothing as I become something. Now if you will excuse me I have a prince to seduce” I give the girl a wink and saunter off to wherever Harry may be hiding. 

I look around to find Harry talking to his parents. They seem to be having a light conversation with a laugh here and there. I swallow my nerves and saunter over to where he's standing. James must have seen me coming because as soon as I get in close proximities he opens the tight circle to let me in. 

“Draco!” Harry automatically wraps an arm around my waist and draws me in. I wrap myself around his well-built chest. “Are you having fun?” 

“I’m enjoying myself thank you” I send a wink Lily's way. She smiles at me then draws her husband down so she can whisper in his ear. 

“Well I better stop hogging my son this is his party after all” Lily grabs James's hand and starts to lead him away from Harry and I. Harry turns to me and brushes a few strands of hair out of my face. 

“Is there something you need doll or did you just miss me?” a grin breaks out across Harry's face, I laugh for a moment then detangle myself from him. 

“I was bored and wanted to find you. Hey, you think we can sneak away from all of this, this is not exactly what I would call my scene” I cross my fingers and hope that Harry will ditch his own party with me. I need to get out of this room or I'm going to suffocate in the air of fancy perfume and sophisticated words.

I look around the room to notice not a single person was paying attention to us, everyone was in their own little pods or just getting drunk. (not a bad idea I may add) I feel Harry tug my arm and start to lead me out of the room. We walk down a long hallway that feels very familiar in a way. It’s almost like déjà vu in away. 

Harry leads me through one last door before I feel cool air surround me. I stand for a moment filling my lungs with fresh air. I finally take a moment to familiarize myself with the surroundings. We're back in the garden Pansy led me through the first day I was here. I feel myself become warm and fuzzy thinking about those (not so distant) memories. 

I let out a forced laugh and let Harry slowly walk me down the gravel path. The garden is lit up just the same as when Pansy and I walked down it. The flowers smell divine in their own beautiful way. 

“Your parents are wonderful by the way. Your mom has such a huge heart” I break the silence in hopes to get to know Harry a little more. I don’t get to learn much about him so this is my only chance at the moment. 

“They're great! My mom has a special spot for you, she feels like she connects with you on a deeper level than most. My dad is a giant goofball, he always makes me laugh when I feel like shit. I hope you learn to love them too…” Harry locks our hands together as we continue walking. “What about your family, what are they like! You barely spoke a word of them since I've known you?” Harry looks down at me with what I can only describe as a child's curiosity. It hurts me to know that all of those giddy emotions swirling in his eyes will die once he knows about them. 

“I don’t have a family anymore… I was disowned for what they thought was a choice but in reality, they could not come to the realization that their son likes men instead of women.” I keep my head down and make sure to not let any tears slip. Every time I talk about them it always feels like a fresh wound has been ripped open. 

“Draco I’m so sorry you had to experience that…” Harry's words were barely above a whisper but I heard them as if he screamed them. 

“It’s not your place to feel sorry. I will move on and grow from this. I’m just like a flower, I can be stepped on, run over, but I will always grow back. I’m happy they're no longer in my life anymore, to be honest.” I look down at my hand that happens to be intertwined with Harry’s. “They never supported me before they found out I was gay anyway. I was never good enough for my father, I will never fit his rigged and pretty much impossible standards. I was constantly reminded I will never be good enough, I will never make it into the real world… How I am useless and a waste of good oxygen. My mother was kind at the heart but never stopped my father's mental abuse. She would just sit on the side and watch” Harry pulls me into his arms and starts to rub the tension out of my back. 

“I'm so sorry Draco. I'm happy you're no longer in that situation, I promise that they will never hurt you ever again or anyone else for that matter” I look into Harry’s eyes and know deep in my heart he means it. I raise a trembling hand and lay it on Harry's warm cheek. I bring his face closer and press my lips to his. 

It feels as if I've been electrocuted by 1,000 volts. Harry’s arms wrap around my smaller frame and draw me flush against his body. I tangle my fingers in Harry’s hair and tilt my head to give him more room to play. A hot tear runs down my face, I have not been this happy in a very long time. 

I break apart and take a moment to regain my sanity. Harry squeezes me closer to his body and lets out a laugh. 

“That felt wonderful!” I nod my head and laugh along with him. 

We spend the next few hours wandering the never-ending garden and asking random questions. I learned his favorite color is red, he loves treacle tart, he and Ron have been best friends since birth, and he enjoys a good rainy day. Harry is such an open book while I tend to be a locked diary with a lost key. But around him, that lock has been broken and I can't help but reveal myself to him. I curse myself for being so open around him but in a way it feels good, it feels right. 

“Draco would… Would you like to, I don’t know, take me on a date? - Wait, I mean would you want…” 

“Yes you idiot, I would love to go on a date” I giggle into my hand as Harry picks me up and spins me around till butterflies fill my stomach once more. 

This I could get used to. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always leave a kudos and a comment <3


	8. If there is a god thank you for creating my Draco.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so happy to be posting the next chapter!!! please enjoy! leave a comment and a kudos!!!!!! follow my tumbler @grim-fairytales

Harry

“Mr. Potter, may I come in?” A soft knock was laid on my door with a small voice to follow. I let out a long yawn and stretch my arms above my head; I hear a satisfying pop in my shoulder as everything finally goes back into place. 

“Yes come in” I prop up my pillows then lean back as I watch a blond maid come in, I think her name was Mary? Who knows we have so many people working for us nowadays. 

“Breakfast will be served in an hour, would you like me to draw a bath for you?” She bows her head refusing to make eye contact with me. I hate this scared treatment I get. I'm just as human as the rest of them. Look me in the eye please I won’t bite your head off I promise! 

“Yes, that would be wonderful! Thank you! What was your name again?” I put my chin in my hand as I watch my maid's eye grow in size and as her mouth opened and closed like a fish out of water. 

“My- My name?” She finally makes eye contact with me even if it’s only for a short moment. 

“Yes, your name. I would like to know. It’s good to know the names of the people who are working in my castle. It creates a better work environment and a healthy relationship don’t you think?” I give the girl a warm smile in hopes she won't be so terrified anymore. 

“My name is Marybell, but everyone calls me Mary” She bows her head then lifts it and looks me in the eyes. There's still fear embedded in her blue eyes but it’s slowly fading. 

“Well, Mary I'll let you continue with your duties.” I push the sheets off my and make my way towards my closest. I hear the soft sounds of Mary walking her way to my bathroom and start to draw me a bath. The sound of water running and soft birds chirping fills my ears. 

Today is my date Draco, my doll of you will. I need to pick an outfit that will wow him. I find a nice white button-down shirt and a pair of freshly pressed black slacks. I bring them out and lay them on the bed carefully to make sure there will be no wrinkles for when I wear them tonight. 

I turn and look out my grand windows. The sun rays shine in, birds fly by singing their songs, the tree outside my windows sways with the wind effortlessly. I feel a sense of ease than a slight tinge of fear. My date with Draco means the world to me. I’m excited to have him all to myself again but terrified I will somehow mess it up.

“Mr. Potter, your bath is ready, and as a reminder breakfast will be served in about an hour” Mary smiles at me before taking her leave. I get undressed and sink into the warm bath. I can feel all the muscles in my body finally relax and the sleepless what still lingers in me slowly being metaled away. 

I let myself relax in the bath for a solid ten minutes before I start to wash my hair and body. My mind always seems to drift to my little blondie whenever I get a second to myself. Tonight is my date with him, I've never been more excited and nervous at the same time. I want to throw up my heart and sink into the floor. Draco deserves a grand date but I still have no ideas as to what I’m going to do. I want to show that I am great boyfriend material but I'm a bumbling idiot ( Hermione’s words to be exact) who has no romantic bone in my body. The worst part is I have to wait for Draco to get off his duties tonight, so after dinner, I can take him on a date… In the dark with little to do… wonderful. 

I get dressed in a casual blue button-down and some grey dress pants. I don't want to stain my outfit for tonight cause lord knows I have the chance to. 

I slowly make my way to the dining room before I hear the sounds of rushing footsteps coming closer to me. As I turn around a blurry red ball takes me to the floor. 

“Harry!” Rons usually loud voice fills the hall and proceeds to echo down it. Ron gets himself off of me and offers a hand. I grab at it and let him pull me up. “So what you up to” 

“About to go to breakfast” I continue on my way to the dining room while Ron walks with me. 

“Ahh, so when you say breakfast you mean drool over your blondie boyfriend?” Ron digs his elbow into my gut causing me to bend over. 

“No!” Ron raises an eyebrow and gives me a very unconvinced look. “Ok maybe! I have my date with him tonight and I have no ideas of where to take him or even what to do!” I bury my head in my hands in shame, hoping time will slow down so I can wrack my brain for a single good idea. 

“Well, where would you want to go if someone was taking you on a romantic date?” I pause in my tracks and look at Ron. 

“I- I don’t know. I guess I would want to see something beautiful like the stars or be in a field of flowers' ' I look down to hide a blush that slowly creeps its way onto my face. I am what they call a “hopeless romantic”. I do enjoy a pretty scene and a starry night. 

“Well take Draco to that lake with the island in the middle. I bet you can rent a rowboat and take him. You two can go stargazing and maybe even get a little…” Ron raises his eyebrows at me and blows me a kiss. I smack him in the gut and watch him bend over holding his stomach. 

“I don’t want to rush anything Ron. He’s not a sex doll, he’s amazing… funny… a beautiful mind and I don’t want to blow this!” I continue on my way to breakfast with Ron not far behind. 

“You really like this one don’t you” Just as I was about to open the door to the dining room Ron puts his hand on my shoulder and turns me around. 

“I might even love him Ron” I see Ron's golden brown eyes widen before making my way in the room and settling down at the table. 

“Harry!” My mother's warm voice fills my ears, calming my rapidly beating heart. “Did you sleep well my darling?” She reaches a hand across the table and holds mine. Her hands are warm, the warmth spreads to the rest of me wrapping me in a blanket of comfort and normality. I look up to see her bright shiny eyes staring back at me with high hopes. 

“I slept wonderful mother thank you for asking, did you sleep well yourself?” I grab her hand and give it a firm squeeze. 

“I did thank you love” She pats my hand before delicately placing it back in her lap. My father gives me a ‘good morning’ before turning to my mother and continues their conversation. 

My parents' mindless dribble slowly fade into the background of my mind as I start to think back to what I said to Ron ‘I might even love him’. I don't know what romantic love feels like. I love my parents, my friends but someone beyond that circle is completely forgotten. I've never met anyone who makes me feel this way, I almost never did want to feel this way. I was always so set on ruling alone with my trusty knight and Hermionie (who will most likely keep everything from falling apart). it's terrifying in a way but I can’t help it. It's like running in the dark… scary but almost thrilling. I want to see where this goes. Let this flower blossom! Wow, I really am a hopeless romantic… Every time I see Draco my throat closes, my heartbeat picks up and the nails on my body stand at attention. Time always seems to slow down when he walks in a room, It must be my brain trying to keep him in my sight for as long as possible. 

“Harry?” A rough voice shakes me out of my deep thought. I look up to see both my parents looking at me with concern in their eyes. “Harry where did you go” My father leans forward and rests his elbows on the table. 

“Sorry. I was thinking about later today and my…date” I look away then brush my unbrushed wet curly mess of hair in a sad attempt to hide my blush. I never told them about my date but I guess now is better than later. 

“Date!” Both my parents yell at the same time. It echoes off the walls and vibrates my skull. 

“Yes I have a date, and yes it's with Draco” I cross my hands over my chest, sink back into my chair. and look at my parents in their eyes. They can’t stop me from seeing my doll, no one can. 

“Where are you taking him!” My mother rests her head in her hands as I watch her eyes fill with wonder and curiosity. 

“To the lake just beyond the castle the one with the island in the middle and the willow tree. I thought we could enjoy some stargazing.” 

“I took your mom to that lake when we first started dating. She was just as beautiful as she is today. A stunning flower who deserves to be adored and treasured” my father gives me a warm smile then looks over at my mother and grabs her hand. 

“Your father may not be the smartest when it comes to romance but he has his moments and I will always remember and treasure those moments” My mother looks back over at the father and smiles at him. Love fills her eyes and almost threatens to leak over. It warms my heart to no end to see my parents happy. I got lucky in that sense. I hope whoever I marry (Draco) that we share this kind of love and this almost sickening adorableness. I want to be in our late 50’s and still act like teens. I can only cross my fingers and hope that will come true. 

We continue with little details here and there about the date before we heard the creak of a door. A cart filled with breakfast goods fills the air and makes its way into my nose. My mouth starts to water at the amazing aroma. I look up to see my little shy Draco pushing the cart in the room. A few others follow him but I’m much too busy staring at my Draco. His hair is in a messy bun and a few stands frame his face giving him an angelic look. He wears his normal kitchen uniform. Black shirt, black pants, and a red apron. I wait for his eyes to meet mine before giving him a wink and a smile. He smiles back at me with a blush to follow. He walks over to me so delicately it's almost like he's floating. I can’t help but stare in love and admiration. He’s a god no one deserves. 

“Today we have fried eggs, black beans with white toast, some sausages, and a cup of steamed fruit. Enjoy!” Draco places a huge plate in front of me. It's almost spilling over and lord knows I will eat it all. “Is there anything I can get you before making my departure?” I run my fingers across his cheekbone before answering. 

“ No this should be good thank you” I curl my finger in signal to bring him closer. He looks confused before lowering his head. “I can’t wait for tonight Draco” I kiss the shell of his ear before leaning back. His face turns bright red before snapping back into standing straight. 

“Me too” He whispers ever so softly. He gives his bows before starting to make his way out of the room. 

“What did you do to that poor boy to where his face looks like a tomato” My dad turns to me with a smirk in his face then rolls his eyes. 

“To be young and in love” he whispers to himself before digging into the mountain of food in front of him. 

\---

It feels like forever before Draco is off the clock. I had to spend my whole day sweating and pacing like a wild animal. Hermione tried to distract me but it didn't seem to work all that well. The only productive thing I was able to do, was finding a small boat I could take Draco to the small island. 

I put on the clothes I set out before. My freshly pressed white shirt has no wrinkles along with my black slacks. I top it off with some nice black dress shoes. I tried to tame the bird’s nest on my end but that was a losing battle, to begin with. I give myself a look over one more time before making my way to the front gate. 

When I finally make it to the front gate I see the most beautiful creature I have had the pleasure to lay my eyes one. Draco was wearing a laded red sweater that was elegantly tucked into a pair of grey slacks. His hair was still in a messy bun but it didn't throw off the outfit it only made it more beautiful in my eyes. His lips looked tinted pink with some shine (I can only assume Pansy had a hand in it). The doll turned to look around, once his eyes met me they lighted up like lightning bugs on a warm summer night. It made my heart almost beat out of my chest. I want to throw up at how much I adore this man. 

“Harry! You look… wow. You look amazing” Draco rushes over to me, once close enough I open in my arms and take him into my embrace. His head fits comfortably under my chin. I lay a soft kiss on the top of his head before taking his face in my hands. 

“You are an angel my darling.” I watch Draco's eyes widen before a smile breaks out across his face. 

“Thank you” Draco intertwined his finger with mine. I lower my hands and start to walk towards the gate hand in hand. 

\---

We enjoy our slow walk towards the lake. Draco keeps trying to guess where we are headed but I refuse to ruin the surprise. We finally make it to the lake with the boat all set up and ready to go. Draco gasps behind me and stands in awe. 

“The lake is beautiful Harry!” Draco looks like a child in a candy store! Eyes filled with excitement and wonder. It warms my heart to see him like this, I want him to always be like this; filled with happiness. 

“The lake is part of the present. I got us a boat climb on!” I climb on first and once I was stable I offer Draco a hand. He climbs on with ease and sits across from me. I push off and start to row across the clam lake. Draco the whole ride had a smile stuck to his blushing face. I couldn't help but feel a smile form on mine too. Just seeing him like this makes my heart want to burst free from my chest. My stomach is filled with butterflies threatening to break free.

“Harry…” Draco's soft almost scared voice pulls me out of my trance. My head snaps up to see him fiddling with his hands in his lap while keeping his head down. My heart stops and proceeds to sink into the waters beneath us. 

“Yes, Draco? Is there something wrong doll?” I curse my voice for shaking. My hands tighten on the ores and I wait in bated breath. 

“Thank you for this Harry. No one has ever treated me like this... '' Draco lift his head for me to see the tears in his eyes. He sniffles before continuing. “Treating me with such care and love. This is such a forgone feeling to me. Thank you for everything, It means the world to me” A tear breaks free some Draco’s eyes. I watch the tear make its way down his cheek before reaching his chin. I reach across the boat and swipe my thumb across Dracos cheek to wipe away the tears to follow. 

“Draco you deserve the worlds I wish I could give. You are a light in my life I don't even know I need but I'm so glad I have you now. Your all I could ever ask for. I know we have not known each other for a very long time but I feel this is right. Would you do me the honor of being mine? My significant other? Someone I can share all my happiest moments with?” I wait in bated breath, his eyes shoot up to mine, I can see the stars in his eyes as a smile breaks across his face.

“Yes! Yes!” Draco launches himself across the boat into my arms. I wrap myself around him and refuse to let go. I lay kisses all across his head before putting a hand under his chin. He looks up at me with tears streaming down his face. I smile before pressing my lips to his. I've never had this feeling before, it’s like lightning struck me down and continues to flow through my veins. Draco’s lips feel so lip and plump under my chapped ones. 

“I’m never letting you go doll mark my words” I give him one last kiss before rowing the rest of the way across the water. Draco sits across with his eyes glued to the sky. 

We spend the rest of our date with Draco teaching me the name of the stars (and him pointing at the one he was named after) running around trying to push each other in the water and at the end (my favorite part) him sitting in my lap as I brush the hair out of his face and lay countless kisses all over. If there is a god thank you for creating my Draco. 


	9. “I will protect you”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YAY!! Another chapter!! please enjoy! Feel free to leave a comment and a kudos!!! Thank you again to my beta!!! I'm so happy to be posting again! school started for me so writing has been a little slow lately! But I am working on the next chapter for Diamonds are a girl's best friend!! feel free to check that one out too!

Draco

The sun always seems to shine brighter when everything in your world is going well. Birds sing louder, the sun shines brighter, the air feels warmer, and colors seem all that much more vibrant. I woke up this morning with a smile plastered on my face. I scared Pansy at one point with how my face refused to stop smiling. 

“Can you stop making that face? It's terrifying” Pansy pokes my sore red cheeks. 

“Stop what? being happy?” I roll my eyes and let out a breathy laugh before falling back on my bed with a huff. 

“Stop smiling like a lunatic!” Pansy lays across my stomach then turns to look at my still smiling face. “I’m happy for your dear, you deserve to be loved” Pansy raises a hand and light brushes my cheek. 

“Thank you, love… It means a lot to me” I grab Pansy’s hand and hold it close to my chest. After a while, a soft knock at the door breaks our peaceful silence. Pansy gets off my stomach to let me up. I slowly make my way towards the door; I stare at the door handle then another knock a little softer rings in the room. I can feel sweat drip down the back of my neck as I reach for the handle. I open the door to find Lily on the other end; she wears a warm peachy modest dress, her hair seems to be curled and frames her face to give off a goddess feel, a little bit of blush, lipstick, and eyeshadow lay in her to complete the look. Lily always holds herself high. I can’t help but want to wrap myself in her essence. 

“Draco! Mrs. Parkinson, it’s lovely to see you again” Lily’s ruby red lips form into an adoring smile. 

“Mr’s Potter it’s an honor! I’m surprised you even knew my name…” Pansy makes her way from the bed to stand next to me. She reaches her hand across the threshold to Lily. 

“Of course I know your name dear, you work in my castle, are under my care, it would be cruel if I didn’t know the names of my staff members” I watch Lily grab Pansy’s outstretched hands with both hers. Pansy’s cheeks turn as red as Lily’s hair. “I came down here to speak to Draco, Pansy would you mind if I spoke to him in private for a quick moment” 

“Of course, take your time!” Pansy puts a heavy hand on my shoulder and forces me to her height. “I’m going to get a snack, want anything” 

“I’ll take a bowl of fruit please thank you” 

“Good luck darling, you better share the details” Pansy pokes me in my side before excusing herself to the kitchen. 

“Come in!” I move so Lily can make her way through the door, I pull out my desk chair as an offer. “Your welcome to sit anywhere you please!” I watch her walk over to my unmade bed and sit gracefully on the rumbled sheets. I stand awkwardly not exactly knowing protocol I twiddle my thumbs till Lily calls my name. 

“Draco, dear, please sit” Lily holds her hand waiting for me to grasp it. I take a hard breath before placing my hand in hers. Mine is just barely bigger than hers. Her hands are warm and soft on my freezing skin. The warmth travels up my arm and spreads through the rest of my body. As if I just took a warm shower after playing in the rain. She lightly pulls on my arm and maneuvers me so I am seated next to her. She lightly pats my thigh before speaking again. “There is no reason to be scared Draco, you have done nothing to warrant such fear.” 

“I’m sorry Lily I don’t mean to come off as rude” I swallow the lump in my throat and keep my eyes focused on my hands resting in my lap. 

“Sweatheart I came to ask you if you would like to have dinner with us tonight? Harry has been… different. In a wonderful way do not worry. He is over the moon about you, I and James would love to get to know the boy who has our son wrapped around his finger” Lily runs her hands over my red cheeks and lightly turns my face so I’m forced to stare into the stunning emerald eyes. It’s more like I’m wrapped around Harry’s finger. 

“I would be honored to be your guest at dinner” I offer her a warm smile before placing my hand over hers.

“Oh, wonderful! James will be ecstatic to be able to get to know you better” 

“I’m just as excited” I’m thrilled James and Lily want to get to know me better, the anxiety of looking like a fool hangs around my head but Lily’s excited tone lessens the weight. “Thank you for showing me such kindness. It’s been too long since iv felt this way” I feel the tingling sensation of tears forming in my eyes. I blink a few times in an attempt to hold them back. 

“I’m glad” Lily lays a small kiss on my cheek before standing up. “I must be on my way, dinner will be ready around six-ish. I will have Harry escort you…” Lily turns her head to look at me with a stern look in her eyes that can make any man cower “and Draco… If my son ever hurts you please tell me. I don’t need him fucking this up” With that Lily gracefully walks out of the room. I put my hand over my mouth in a poor attempt to keep my laugher down. 

I lay back in my bed and feel this sense of anxiety and fear slowly lift off me. My heart relaxes as my breath becomes more regular and stable. Pansy knocks on the door then lets herself in. She puts a plate of cut cheese, bread, and some fresh fruit down on the side table then jumps on the bed. 

“So spill the details! What did she say!” Pansy sits across from me with a child-like curiosity in her eyes. 

“I’m officially having dinner with his family tonight” 

“Oh my god! Draco that’s great! Getting in good with his folks! Lily has a soft spot for you” Pansys reaches across and grabs my hand. Her hands are still warm from the kitchen in stark contrast to my always ice-cold hands. “So when are you going to you know… fuck?” 

“Pansy!” I slap Pancy’s arm as I feel my cheeks start to heat up. “I can’t believe you would ask that!” I hide my face in my palms as thoughts of what Harry would do to be run through my head. I can just picture it, strong arms pinning me to the bed, he would only need to use one hand to hold me down. I can see his tanned toned chest above mine, I can only hope he has chest hair. Hot breaths mixing, sweat dripping, moans and grunts fill the room. The sound of the wooden bed scraping across the floor. 

“Earth to Draco, hello?” Pansy’s voice rudely interrupts my rather tantalizing fantasy about Harry shaggy the life out of me. “Thinking about Harry huh?” Pansy gives me a knowing look before letting out a breathy laugh. “I could see the ideas in your eyes don’t act coy. What do you think he’s like?” 

“Wouldn’t you like to know” I cross my arms and turn my head dramatically so my hair falls over my face

“Oh, I would darling” I push Pansy hard enough for her to fall back on the bed. 

“Asshole” 

“You know you love me” I roll my eyes and turn back to look out the window. 

“Care to go shopping for some new clothes with me?” Pansy immediately sits up at attention. 

“Shopping?”

“Shopping” 

\---

Pansy and I wander the streets looking in little shops here and there; the weather tonight is comforting, soft wind, and the mid-day sun casting warm rays onto us. We spent the better part of two hours looking at new clothes for me and my dinner tonight. We decided on a pair of charcoal slacks that hug all the right curves and a white button-up shirt that flares at the wrist. I feel fairly confident Harry will love it. He’s been an absolute gentleman since we started our relationship. He visits me when I’m down in the kitchen, usually will bring me a flower from the garden. He always finds time to spend with me even if we sit in silence reading or me just watching him and Ron's sword fight. I feel as if this is all a wonderful dream and I cross my fingers in hopes I never wake. 

“Draco I’m ready to head back, my arms are tired” I look over to see Pansy carrying a good amount of shoeboxes and bags holding her new dresses. 

“Let’s head back then. I need to take a bath and start getting ready” I grab a box from Pansy’s hand in an effort to help and start to head back. 

“How are you feeling about dinner?” Pansy breaks out silence, I stare at the ground for a moment before responding. 

“I’m excited and honestly not all too anxious as I normally would. Harry will have my back if anything goes awry and it seems that his family already likes me but just wants to get to know me better” I brush my hair out of my face before looking at Pansy. Her face says it all, a warm smile stretches her cheeks, her eyes are just that much brighter, and her shoulder relaxes.

“I’m happy you're starting to be more relaxed. I remember in the beginning you were wind so tight I thought you were going to blow” 

“I truly was, I’m not exactly proud of my anxious habits but I’m doing my best to work on them” 

“That's all we ask Draco” Pansy uses her free hand to brush her knuckles against my red cheek. “I love you like family and will always want the best for you. I will always be proud of you even if it's a baby step” My vision starts to blur with the hot tears forming in my eyes. I force out a laugh so Pansy does not freak out too much. 

“Thank you… back home I was never shown much love and affection so at times this feels so surreal.” I let the tears fall down my cheeks, I will no longer feel bad for crying in front of Pansy, she cares for me and I refuse to hold my emotions behind a curtain for no one to see anymore. 

“This is your home now Draco, your past home can’t hurt you anymore” 

They can’t hurt me anymore.

\---

I get out of my warm bath in a good headspace. My anxiety is high but not as high as it used to be. I tell myself that it’s just normal jitters, It’s ok to feel anxious; we are humans, after all, I’m meeting my boyfriend’s parents!

I put my hair up in the towel to dry while I start to get dressed. The white blouse makes it look as if I belong on a pirate ship. The long white sleeves flare out at my wrists making my hands look smaller than they already are. The top has a V-neck shape with some ties but I decide to leave it open exposing my neck and parts of my collar bones. I tuck my shirt into my pants then turn to face the mirror. I hope Harry enjoys some of the exposed skin. 

I continue to get ready. I take my hair out of the towel and let it air dry the rest of the way. My hair curls when I let it air dry, I always straighten every chance I get but for once I don’t feel the need to. I let my small bouncy girls hang free for once. 

I put a bit of makeup on to add to the look. Just as I finish applying lip gloss someone knocks on my door. 

“Doll I’m coming in” Harry's deep voice fills my ears and makes my legs turn to jelly. The things that boy does to me. I hear the door creak open along with a small gasp. I turn to see Harry with his mouth open. He's wearing a red button-up shirt with gold detail and a pair of black slacks. His fingers are covered in rings, a part of me wants Harry to wrap those long fingers around my neck and pin me to a bed… “Draco? You ok? Your face is turning red” Harry light runs a hand through my hair snapping me out of my most inappropriate thoughts. 

“I’m fine thank you. You look great by the way” I can’t help but continuously look Harry up and down as if he's on display. 

“Why thank you but you… Damn, I could just eat you up” Harry runs his ringed fingers along my hips and pulls me towards him. A moan escapes my lips and I feel his cock hardening in his pants. Apart of me wants and knows I need to push Harry away so we can go down for dinner but another part of me wants Harry to devour me like a meal. Harry’s hands continue on their adventure until they reach my ass. With both his hands he manages to engulf my butt. I bit my lip and refuse to let a whine pass through. 

“Harry we have dinner with your family” I cringe at my whiny voice and pathetic attempt to push Harry away. “I don’t want to be late!”

“But love you are my dinner” Harry speaks into my neck before sinking his teeth into the pale expansion of my throat. “And by the gods, you taste divine”

“Harry!” I moan out and dig my nails into the soft fabric of Harry's shirt. 

“You whine so beautifully. It’s like an angel begging a devil to devour its prey” Harry's beard tickets my throat; I feel as if I am going to be eaten. A predator playing with its prey. 

My bite still throbs in the most sensual way; I want to melt in Harry's arms and let him have his barbaric way with me but alas this dream was cut short. Harry gives my ass one last squeeze before letting go. He untangles himself from me so he can look me in the eye. His pupils are blown out almost to where I can’t see the emerald pools. 

“As much as I want to ruin you, we do have my parents to see” I let out a sigh and turned towards the mirror to fix whatever Harry undid. 

“If we're late, I’m telling your mother that it was her horny son that did this” I jab my finger into Harry's hard chest.

“Yes, love I’m sure you will” Harry grabs my hand and brings it to his lips for a soft kiss. “Shall we?” Harry tucks my arm under his and leads me towards the dining room. We walk down the hallway filled with past family portraits in comfortable silence. I walk down this hallway every day to serve but it always seems to amaze me. I can’t help but always stop and stare at Harry's family. They all seem so perfect as if they're not real but made of plastic instead. It’s intimidating at first but over time I've realized they're just like me; regular people with a brain and flowing blood, not some animated doll just out of my reach. I feel Harry stop, I look up to see we are just about to enter the dining room. I let out a shaky breath before letting myself relax. 

It’s just Harry’s family, you have met them before and they want to get to know you better. 

Harry opens the door to the dining room and waits for me to enter first. When I do James and Lily stand up to greet me. Harry’s warm hands travel around my waist and pull me against him. I look up to see the biggest smile on his face. He leans down so his warm lips just graze my ear 

‘They will love you” With that harry let go and makes his way to the table. After a moment I regain my sanity and slowly make my way over as well. 

“Draco we’re so happy you could some” Lily speaks first with a smile on her lips and in a different outfit from when I saw her this morning. She was in a beautiful lilac dress with white lace trim that hugs her curves just right giving her amazing figure justice. Jewelry too heavy for her lines her neck and hangs from her ears in all sorts of colors adore her. She reminds me of an angel if they were to exist. 

“It’s good to see you again Draco” James wears a tight olive green shirt and a pair of dark grey slacks. Jame’s height is somewhat intimidating being so much taller than me to the point where I have to crane my neck to look him in the face but I know deep down that man could not hurt a fly, he has a heart of gold and the maternity level of a toddler. 

“It’s a pleasure to be here thank you for the invitation.” I shake James’s hand and kiss Lily’s cheek before taking my seat across from Harry. It’s almost strange to be on the other side; Instead of serving, I will be served. I would have never imagined what it would be like to be sitting at the table but here I am… acting as if I am one of them. 

“Draco, Is everything alright?” Lily arches an elegant brow my way, I swallow the lump collecting in my throat before speaking. I don’t want to choke and make a fool of myself. 

“Yes! It’s just very different to be sitting at the table vs serving the table.” I force a calm smile to my face in hopes to not raise any more suspension.

“Well, I hope its a pleasant change” Lily lays a warm hand over mine and gives it a quick squeeze. 

“A nice change a perspective never hurt anyone?” 

“No, it never has” 

After a second of silence, we fall into an easy conversation about me. What do I like to do in my free time, do I have any big dreams or plans, at one point James asked my favorite color. The conversations were light and relaxing, it felt nice to be around people who seem to care instead of just half-ass listening to me. Lily and James have welcomed me with open arms and there is nothing on this planet that could rip me away from this. 

“So Draco what are your parents like?” Lily asks with clear good intentions but my stomach coils into a knot and starts to make its way up towards my throat. I can see Harry across the table with wide eyes looking as if he’s trying to tell me he’s sorry. He knows about my old family, iv told him what they have done, what they have said to me, and now Harry despises the couple. 

“I don’t have any kind words to offer about them, they are cold-hearted people who think life is a game of chess. Pawns are useful till they get what they want then they throw you away. They are so prideful they can’t seem to see past their rotten core.” I let out a long sigh and hang my head in dismay. “They no longer see me as their son but what they failed to notice is two can play at that game. They didn’t want a gay son and I didn’t want bigoted parents, I was kicked out of my house and was told to never return” I look up to see everyone (except Harry) staring at me in horror. “I have no intentions of returning, I’m too old to be under their thumb anymore, and they’re too stuck in their ways to change”

“Draco… I’m so sorry…I wasn’t aware” Lily’s green eyes shine with fresh tears, a shaking hand covers her mouth in disbelief. I turn to James who looks as if he could kill, the toddler in him no longer seems to exists and the war king inside of him seems to be raging. I turn to face Harry who seems to have the same angry expression he had when I first told him about them. 

\---

_ “If I ever see them mark my words they will regret hurting you” Harry’s warm hands hold my face in place so he can stare me in the eye. The look of determination and love in Harry makes me believe every word he says to me. “You can’t stop me”  _

_ “Even If you do, I won’t try and stop you, my love” _

_ “You couldn’t stop me even if you tried” I let out a laugh then pressed my lips to Harry’s and feel his sour mood slowly melted away. After a moment I lean back to see his once angry face relaxed and plastered with a smile.  _

_ “I will protect you” _

_ “I know you will” _

  
  


_ \--- _

“Please don’t be upset with yourself! You didn’t know and I am well over the stage of fear and sadness. I’m happy they’re no longer running my life and using me as a chess piece.” 

“Draco I’m deeply sorry you had to live through that. You will never have to feel that way again here I promise you that” Jame’s grave voice fills the room like this thick comforting blanket. The small reinsurance always goes a long way. 

“Thank you, you have done more for me in the past few months than my parents have ever done for me. I’m happy to have been welcomed into your home” 

“You will always be welcome here dear” Lily wipes away the shed tears then claps her hands. “Who's hungry!” 

\---

The room again is once filled with laughter and easy conversations. My anxiety is currently on the back burning and it will stay there for a while. I do not need to feel anxious when Lily and James have done nothing but make me feel welcomed and wanted. They have given me great joy and happiness along with Harry and speaking of the devil. Harry makes sure that I am always feeling safe and loved. Never overstepping a boundary or pulling me in a place of great discomfort. He’s been such a gentleman that it feels as if I’m living in a fairytale. 

This is my home and nothing can hurt me anymore. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed it!! Leave a comment and a kudos!! I love the comments there so fun to read

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, ya'll so this is my first time writing a fan fic! I enjoy writing and thought why not use it for entertainment for my self and others! tell me what you think. I apologize for any spelling or grammar. So I made a tumbler! ( grimsfairytales) feel free to leave me requests and other things (Once I figure out how to use it) I'm also looking for a beta reader!


End file.
